Life together :)
by RedLipstickBeauty101
Summary: This is my first story. Its about Jack and Kim getting married and their life together. They face problems, Friends, Children and Everything else people face. Its gonna be a story and See ya soon. Brooke :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy :)

Thanks so review and follow! Brooke :)

Btw their like 21 and 22 in this

Kims Pov

Breath. In. Out.

_Whats so stressful (mind) _

Umm. I dont know maybe the part that I'm getting married

_So? Just smile and walk the isle. _

You make it sound so easy

_Because it is. Do you remember when Jack proposed?_

**Flashback...**

**Jacks family reunion. "Okay so the nights almost over but i want to invite my girlfriend Kim up and tell a joke." Jack said smiling and sticking his hand to Kim. Everyone could tell she was confused. "Okay" She said taking his hand and walking up the stage. "Knock Knock" Jack said smiling. "Whos their?" Kim asked kinda confused and nervous. "Marry." Kim looked at him confused "Marry who?" Kim asked she thought he was saying Mary. "Marry me?" Jack said. Kim turned to look at him and he was on one knee holding a diamond ring. **

I remember... I smiled

"Are you ready?" A woman who works at the hotel asks

I nod.

I look down at my dress. White sweetheart neck like than is simple. It goes to my waist, than a red belt that has a bow in the back and than poofs out. Princess

The only people that saw me in it was my Grandma and Mom. I refused to let my bridesmaids(Julie, Grace, and Kelsey) see it.

"Ready Kim?" The lady asks again

"Yes" I say and pull down my vail that covers my face.

"3.2.1" She says

The doors open.

I see everyone there.

Everyone is starring at me

I start walking. Jack looks on the verge of tears. I make it to my Rudy who is standing next to Jack.

He moves the vail to the back showing ma face

"You look beautiful Kim" Rudy says before sitting down.

"We are gathered here today to bring Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer in holy matrimony. If anyone objects say so." The priest says while looking around.

"Jackson do you take Kimberly in sickness and health till death do you part?" He asks looking at Jack

"I do" Jack says never taking his eyes off me.

"Kimberly do you take Jackson in sickness and health till death do you part?" He asked.

"I do" I say smiling while starring into jacks eyes

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wive" He said

Jack didn't wait a second before his lips met mine and he dipped me.

"I would like you you to meet Jackson and Kimberly Brewer" He said smiling

"Hello Mrs. Brewer" Jack said picking me up bridal style.

"Hello Hunny" Kim said laughing

"I always imagined us getting married but never in this dress" Jack said smiling at me

"Shut up and Kiss me" I said trying not to laugh

His lips met mine. He put me down.

We walked to our seats in the dining room.

Everyone walks in and started congratulating us.

"Everyone Eat than we will have the first dance." the DJ says

"What do you want Kimmy?" Jack said putting his forehead against mine

"Bacon" I said laughing

Jack kissed me

"Kimmy... You know what?" Jack said lifting head away from mine

"What" I said putting my hand on his chest

"Im ur husband and i now can get laid by my beautiful wive" He said grinning

"Depends on if ur nice enough" I said trying to ask serious

Jack looked at he serious than lifted me up and put me in his lap.

"Is that anyway to treat me?" Jack said beginning to tickle me.

Jack was cut off my a waiter bring salads over to us.

Jack hates salads but i love them. so he started feeding me

"Jac...k ...s.t.o...p" I said trying to eat and laugh.

He stopped and looked at me.

Line Break

"Time for an hour of dancing and this party is over" The Dj says

"Time for the first dance" He says again

Jack and I stand up.

"Ready?" He says

I nod and we start dancing. Im not very good but its decent.

Than its cut off by my jam

"Its my Jam" I say and started dancing crazy. Jack cant help but laugh

"Whatever you want bride!" Jack said trying to get more people to join.

Everyone starts dancing and soon enough the party is over.

"Come on were going to our house!" Jack says winking at me

"Our house" I ask in disbelief

"My grandpa bought us a house maybe mansion" Jack said

I kiss him and get in the car.

We pull up to a large house.

"This is our home?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yup" Jack says getting out of the car.

"Grace, Julie, and Kelsey brought all of ur cloths over and unpacked it" Jack said

As soon as the door closes his lips find mine and push me against the wall.

This should be a interesting night...

**I will most likely update tomorrow but i don't know i have to see if i can use my computer. But happy holidays and New year and I look forward to being on Fan fiction for now... Peace out Brooke... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays :) Brooke**

Kims POV

I woke up to a hand around my waist. I looked over to jack. He was still asleep. I looked over the opposite way to the clock 9:57.

I decided to wake jack up. Gently without waking him up i moved closer and placed my lips on his. He instantly started kissing back but pulled me onto of him.

"Morning Beautiful" Jack said looking at me

"Morning Handsome" I said back to him. He laughed slightly. He looked at the clock.

"Im gonna shower baby" Jack said lifting me off of him and placing me back where i was laying.

"Im gonna start breakfast." I said. We both got up. He went to the Bathroom and i went to the closet.

I pulled out Panties and a Bra. Put them on and than just took Jacks shirt from the ground. It went to the bottom of my butt. And plus i didnt care.

I walked down stairs and for the first time i saw what my house really looked like. Wow was all i could say.

After i found the Kitchen i found Pancake mix and Bacon. I was finishing the last of the Bacon when i felt hands go around my waist

"Whatcha making?" jack asked.

"Pancakes and Bacon" I said handing him a plate

He was smiling as he took the plate

By the time he finished his plate i didn't even put a dent in it.

He started eating some of my food but i would always slap his hand away. Finally when 'we' finished i washed the dishes as he went to the livivng room.

After i finished i walked into the living room. Instead of sitting next to him i sat on his lap. He gave me a cocky smile.

I started rubbing my hand on his chest and he was about to kiss me when i got up i was about to step away when he put his hands around my waist and his head nuzzled into the crock in my neck.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack asked trying to be seductive.

"To do Laundry... Why because you got a better idea?" I asked trying to be a goody too shoes.

"I got a great idea" Jack said pulling me alot closer.

He threw me over his shoulder. He slapped my butt and said "Hold on"

He carried he upstairs and threw me into all the pillows on our bed.

He got on top of me than...

The door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell this time" Jack said pulling me up.

I threw on a pair of sweatpants while walking in.

I opened the door to the Gang and their Girlfriends and wives.

"What the Helll do you want!" Jack yelled and i whacked him in the back of the head.

"Came to check on you geezz" Grace said

"Well i was in about to get laid!" Jack said and I kicked him so he fell down.

"Ow do please come in" I said opening the door and hitting jack with it.

I brought everyone into the Living room. Except for Jack who was recovering from his wounds.

"Hows everything?" I asked trying to be kind

Jack walked in and was rubbing his head "Not so good since my wife attacked me" Jack said

"You didnt mind last night" I said he laughed and sat next to me

"How are you guys?" Milton asked

"Im great what about you guys?" i asked

"Im PREGNANT!" Grace said overly happy

"OMG" all the girls replied.

"Jerry looks like you couldnt even wait for your wedding in a week" Eddie said trying to be nice but funny

"Hahaha" Jerry said

TIME SKIP!

"Come back anytime" Jack said while closing the door and picking me up

"Time to finish what i started!" Jack said.

**Okay how was that? I have a question are you fine with a sex scene yes or no? Comment byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my largest chapter so far. ENJOY :) BROOKE

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HANUKKAH :) BROOKIE

Kims POV

I woke up to someone pushing hair out of my face.

"Hey Kimmy" Jack said

I whacked him with a pillow. "Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy" He kept saying and every time he did i would whack him again.

He finally grabbed my arms to stop me. "Wow you need to stop abusing ur amazing Husband" He said.

"who says ur amazing?" I ask giving him a questionable look. He took his hands off me and i hit him again (with the Pillow).

Before could grab me again I ran. I realized i was only in a Neon Pink bra and panties. But i ran to the guest bedroom and was hiding under the bed.

"Attention everyone in the Anderson manor there is a missing young ladie she is in a bra and undies, which are very cute. But if you see her tell me or bring her to me because i need to get laid." He said in a funny accent so i laughed but than i realized he planned for me to laugh so i covered my mouth but it was too late. He was grabbing my feet and pulling me out. "So you thought you could run aye?" Jack said in a deep and Husky voice.

I got up to run again but he got me. He picked me up and brought me to our room. He shut the door before looking at my lips hungrily. I crashed my lips on his. My hands found its way to his neck before running my hands in his hair. One of his hands found their way to my waist where the other was put on my butt, which meant to put my legs around him. So i did so.

He carried me to the bed before dropping me. He than crawled on top of me with his elbows supporting him so he wouldn't crush me. He continued to kiss me with lust intill he pulled away.

"Kim?" He asked "Yeah?" I asked kinda confused with the reason of me not getting laid yet. Wow i becoming more like Jack.

"Do you ever wanna have children?" He asked getting off of me and pulling me into his lap.

"I knew this would come up at some point. But i do, but maybe later in life because once we have children we will be parents and we loose the ability to be newly weds. But if we get blessed i was be happy except i dont wanna get fat" I said never breaking eye contact. He laughed at the last part.

"So if my-" He was cut off with a pillow hitting me in the head. "Enough with the talk i wanna get laid" I said in a funny tone

He laughed again and started kissing me again.

He laid us down again. He started kissing my neck. I pulled his shirt off when... RING RING RING

I groaned as i reached for the phone. "Hello?" I ask "Hey Kimmy its grace i making dinner for the gang come over in 10 bye" She hung up

"Jack we have to go to graces" I said and got up and walked into our closet so i didn't have to hear him complain.

I found a pair of jean shorts and a red and flowery blouse and flip flops. I walked down stairs.

"Come on" Jack said opening the door as we walked to his... wait our Car.

We made it to Graces and everyone was eating already. "Kim i made Pork Chops but since you don't eat that i made you Salad with chicken in it" she said handing me and jack a plate.

I started eating and the chicken tasted funny but it wasnt till i finished i felt like throwing up. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I got a killer headache and i felt freezing.

Grace, Julie and Kelsey came running after me. After i throw up three times i felt alittle better but i knew i was gonna vomit again but i got up and everything went black...

I opened my eyes to a white room. I saw a female doctor. I choked out "What happened?" She replied "you have food poisoning. Im gonna go tell your friends and Husband and bring them in" She said walking out. I closed my eyes and than felt more coming up. I found a bucket next to me i was throwing up as the gang walked in

"Kim i am so sorry" Grace said while on the verge of tears "No wor-" I cut off with more vomit. She started sobbing. I finally controlled my vomiting when the talked came in again.

"Kim were gonna ejected you with a medicine that will keep you from vomiting"She said as injecting me.

"Your gonna have cramps and pains but it will go way tomorrow morning" She said while looking at me

"Your gonna be very weak so your on bed rest for three days" She said and I nodded. Jack was next to me brushing hair out of my face.

"You can leave now" She said while looking at my charts

I got up but immediately regretted it. I collapsed but Jack caught me. This is gonna be a Hell of a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay first i have to say Thank you for all the reviews and read at the bottom because im gonna hold a contest but you wont know what its for till the end :) Brooke

Kims POV

I got Home with the whole gang and Jack carried me upstairs i tried to get him to put me down i knew i couldn't walk so it didn't matter.

I was laying down trying to fall asleep. I heard the gang downstairs watching a movie. I was about to be overcome with darkness when i felt a hand go over my mouth not gentle but rough. I opened my eyes to see Frank... Wait whats frank doing in my house.

"Kimmy if i cant have you no one can" Frank said smiling. I tried yelling but didnt work. "Yell all you want they can't hear you" Frank said.

I looked at the vase next to my bed. Frank was to busy giving instructions to other Black Dragons to notice. I garb it and throw it. I heard the movie stop and foot steps. "You Bitch" Frank said before Punching me in the eye. I cried out in pain. He slapped me.

I heard Jack, Jerry and Eddie trying to break the door down.

"You wanna throw glass well two can play" He said picking up glass and throwing it at me. I felt it cut my legs, arms and face.

I closed my eyes to try and get rid of pain. Police officers came in and arrested the Black Dragons.

The whole Gang came around to me asking me questions. I couldn't pay attention i was in to much pain.

Kelsey put a her hand on my thigh and it burned. I screamed out in pain.

I felt a medic or doctor putting me on a stretcher. Jack was crying.

"I dont wanna go to the hospital" I choked out

"Kimmy baby you have too" Jack said

The rest was a blur.

I was separated from the gang. They first gave me pain medicine. Than gave me 23 stitches in the face. 37 Stitches in the arms and 18 in the legs.

It hurt but not to bad i couldn't see out my right eye it was swollen so they placed ice on it.

They let Jack come in first. "Kimmy i am sooo sorry i should have stayed with you." Jack said

"You couldn't know what was gonna happened. But I'm glad you came when you did" I said

"No i could have stopped it earlier" He said "Jack he was gonna Kill me, You came at the perfect time" I said.

"Mrs. Brewer we got some more test results back" She said

"Okay what did they say?" I ask

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Brewer your expecting" She said

Cliffy ending... Hahaha im gonna update again today but i need you to review two things

1-Graces baby- Boy or Girl and name

2-Kims baby- Boy or girl and name

Byeeeee Brooke


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i didn't update. Im gonna tell you the short story... We got no snow and my parents made me and my brothers go outside but we refused saying we cant sleigh ride their is no point. They said "go sleigh ride on the grass we dont care" So me and my brothers took that as a challenge... An hour later my parents came looking for us to find my brothers pushing me in a sleigh down the stairs... It didnt go well and long story short i have a bruised and sore body... On to the story

I own Nothing...

Kims POV

PREGNANT? PREGNANT? I look down at my belly.

Jack is frozen.

Wow. The nurse walks out

I start hitting jack intill he garbs my arms and pulls me into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" Jack asks

"Were gonna have a baby" Jacks says

"Im gonna get fat, eat a lot, and only 21 and having a baby" I say begging to feel little tears prick my eyes

Jack was about to respond but the nurse came in and told us we could leave now.

The gang had left already when they heard i was fine.

The car ride home was silent i bet you could hear a pin drop.

I walked upstairs with Jack behind me.

I got changed into PJs and got in bed not caring if Jack was in bed yet.

Jack walked out of the bathroom and got in bed. He pulled the laptop into his lap and was looking stuff up about pregnancy and babys

Finally he spoke "Kim do you regret getting married so young?" Jack asked

"I dont Know" I replied cause it was true i honestly didnt know.

I closed my eyes and wondered

"What would of happened if me and Jack broke up and i moved to New york for collage?" I fell asleep wondering that

_My dream as if watching a movie_

_I saw myself waddle into her bosses office. She was 7 months pregnant and had no ring on her finger_

_"Mr. Hank you asked to see me, i was cleaning out my office" Kim said_

_"Yes we know your quiting to move with your boyfriend to seaford but we have a job offer for you" He said_

_"Ill take it" Kim said_

_Kim went home to her boyfriend and everything packed up and ready to leave_

_"Ready to go?" He asked_

_Kim nodded_

_1 Week later_

_"Drew ready to go to Rudys wedding?" Kim asked_

_"Yes lets go" He said taking his girlfriends hand and walking out the door_

_She had a long flowery dress on._

_"Feel the- _

Kim was awoken by her husband bring breakfast for them up.

"Kim can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Jack i dont regret it" I said

He looked confused

"Regret what?" He asked

"Marring you so young" I said

He kissed me and handed me my plate

4 eggs and 8 slices of bacon

"Why do i have soo much?" I asked

"Your eating for two so im gonna double everything you eat from now on

I just smiled at him

8 MONTH LATER 

I sat on the couch eating peanut butter and vinegar chips together (Ew ik but my mom ate this when she was expecting me)

"Jack!" I yelled

He came running down

"Hey beaut-" He cut himself off by fake gaging at what i was eating.

"Hahaha very funny are you almost ready?" I asked him

"Yeah your sure you dont mind the gang and i going to a baseball game?" He asks

"Go!" i yell

He leaves.

I started watching a movie but all of a sudden my water broke.

Instead of being in pain i felt relived. I walked upstairs and got my bag and walked to the car

I called jack

"Hey Kim the game is over and your on speaker phone" Jack said i heard of bunch of heys

"Hey Jack where are you?" I asked

"About an hour away why, where are you?" Jack asks

"Im driving" I said like its no big deal

"What ur not supposed to be driving?" Jack asked

"My water broke. Hold on im passing a cop" I put the phone down and everyone was panicking

"Im at the hospital, Byee" I said and hung up and walked in this will be a breeze


	6. Chapter 6

**This should be a interesting chapter ~BROOKE**

Kims POV

I sat in my hospital room waiting for Jack.

Dumbass. The Doctor said i was at 10cm and when i felt ready to push to go.

I wanted to wait for Jack. Than he came running in

He looked much more stressed than me.

"U okay jack?" I asked

"Yup just peachy" he said whipping sweat off his head

"Push" The doctor said

So i did so. It felt like i was getting alot of shots.

He put the baby in my lap.

"Its a boy" He said

"Wait Kim i think theirs another baby" The doctor said

I didnt wait i just started pushing.

He put another baby in my lap.

"Its a Girl!" He said before taking his gloves off and walking out

"Were gonna clean them up and bring em back" The nurses said.

"Jack what do we name them?" I ask

"What what about Austin James" Jack said

"I love it and what about Aniston Elizabeth?" I asked

He kissed me and rested his head on head.

Than they brought the babies in. We told them to bring the gang in.

They came in and Grace was holding emma(Her baby)

"Twins?" They yelled

"Yup their names are Austin James and Aniston Elizabeth" Jack said

"Im so happy for you" Kelsey said

"Can i hold him?" Rudy asked

I nodded and handed austin over

"Can i hold her" Julie asked

i nodded and passed her over.

Jack and I decided not to have anymore children after that.

Who ever said children grow slow never met the brewers.

The grew up so fast.

But now im dying at age 87 i have cancer and im dying. Im looking foward to meeting Jack their.

"Kim"

"Kim"

I opened my eyes looking forward to being in heaven.

I saw Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie and Rudy around me

"Where am i" I asked

"The hospital, don't you remember you hit your head on a boo staff" Rudy said

"How old am i?" I asked

"16 dummy" Eddie said

"How long was i sleeping?" I ask

"You were in a coma for 2 weeks" Jack said

That means i dreamed my whole life with Jack...

**DONE The story is over. I was laughing at the ending at how i did it :)**


End file.
